A satellite antenna for a construction machine in the related art as illustrated in FIG. 1 includes a bracket 3 that is fastened to an outer surface of the rear of a cab 1, and a satellite antenna 5 mounted on a seating portion 4 of the bracket 3 to receive a satellite signal that is to be transferred to a satellite receiver (not illustrated) installed inside the cab 1.
In the drawing, the unexplained reference numeral 6 denotes a satellite antenna cable, 7 denotes a work lamp, 8 denotes a warning lamp, and 9 denotes an operator protection structure (FOPS).
According to the satellite antenna for a construction machine in the related art, since the height of a pole of the satellite antenna is lower than the height of a working device such as a boom, communication disorders may occur, and the satellite antenna 5 may not appropriately operate to cause client dissatisfaction.
On the other hand, the height of the satellite antenna 5 that is mounted on the seating portion 4 of the bracket 3 is unable to be adjusted. Due to this, when a transport vehicle on which an excavator is mounted takes the underpass of a bridge or the excavator is operated in a workshop having a low ceiling, the satellite antenna 5, on which the pole is formed to project upward from the cab 1, may be damaged.